


D is Doppelgängbang

by Zeplerfer



Series: Alphabet Smut [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Foursome, Harem, M/M, Multiple Partners, Multiple Personalities, Sex on Furniture, Threesome, cowboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeplerfer/pseuds/Zeplerfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doppelgängbang: A situation in which several people who are physically identical all have sex with the same person. USUKUS. Smut omake to Indivisible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D is Doppelgängbang

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to read Indivisible for this to make sense, you just have to know that America has a piece of alien technology that can split him into various personalities. 
> 
> Freddie = innocent colony  
> Al = sexy cowboy  
> America = the hero!  
> United States = teenage rebel

After putting Freddie to bed, England wasn’t surprised to find the other three Americas waiting for him in the master bedroom. Al leaned against the wall and smirked. He had already lost his shirt and was showing off a set of rock-hard abs above his blue jeans. A few steps to the left, the United States was wearing only the top half of a set of striped pajamas, leaving him naked from the thighs down. America lounged on the bed in his trademark bomber jacket. _Just_ his jacket. He gave England a saucy wink.

"Hmm. Somehow I’m guessing you three don’t want a bedtime story," England replied with a faint smile on his lips.

"Only if we skip to the part where the hero gets the guy,” America called from the bed.

"Nah, I was thinking _we_ should put _you_ to bed," Al suggested as he sauntered forward. He locked the bedroom door and then wrapped an arm around England's waist, pulling the nation to the side of the bed.

" _Take_ him to bed, I think you mean," the United States corrected.

“Perhaps you could kindly get on with it,” England replied teasingly, giving the three doppelgangers his best mock-glare.

“Of course, darlin’.” Al leaned forward and covered his mouth in a passionate kiss. England relaxed into the embrace and slipped his fingers into America’s jean pockets. He gently caressed his fingers against that cute, tight butt. The slow burn of their kisses began to warm his blood. For all of the American’s impatient bluster, he was a surprisingly tender lover.

They kissed happily until the United States coughed to get their attention. “Come on, Al. You agreed to share!” he complained. While Al opened his mouth to retort, the U.S. swooped in and feathered kisses along the most sensitive spots on England’s neck. At England's open-mouthed look of surprise, he grinned and winked. “Aren't you glad I'm not your brother anymore?"

“Ix-nay on the evolution-ray…" America said out of the corner of his mouth.

Ignoring the mood killers, the cowboy pressed England until his knees bumped against the side of the bed and he tumbled backwards onto the bed. England landed with a gentle thump and paused to admire the view from below. “You know, I think I am wearing far too many clothes for bed,” England suggested.

“Yes, sir!” America saluted and pulled off his bomber jacket, carelessly tossing it to the floor as he crawled to the edge of the bed. He leaned over England and kissed him on the mouth while Al started to unzip England's trousers and tug them off.

England barely noticed when he lost his trousers and then his boxers, too caught up in exploring the crevices of America's mouth with his tongue. He reached up to tangle his fingers in the other nation's beautiful wheat-blond hair and then, with a sly grin, gave Nantucket an insistent tug.

America moaned and turned bright red, ending his kisses long enough for England to sit up and make sure he wasn’t the only one losing his clothes. He reached for Al’s pants and started unzipping his fly. The cowboy just laughed as England tugged the jeans down to his knees. “Ready to ride my happy trail?” he asked.

“I didn’t realize you were the personality that liked cheesy euphemisms,” England replied with an amused smirk. He licked his lips as he admired Al’s tanned, sculpted chest.

“Excuse me,” the U.S. protested. “We are all capable of bad pick-up lines. I was going to warn that the British are coming.”

Al facepalmed. “Not with that line, he ain’t.”

“Fuck ‘em,” America panted into England’s ears. “And me too.” Still flushed from before, he wrapped his arms around England’s waist and pulled him back down onto the bed, smothering him with passionate lips.

It grew hard to keep track of all of the Americas as they covered England’s body in toe-curling kisses and love bites, and England quickly stopped trying. A smooch to the sensitive spot behind his knee blended in with a hickey to his smooth inner thigh. Caresses on his arms led to kisses on his shoulders. It felt like every inch of skin was aflame with desire. One reached forward to tweak his nipples while another delivered more bruising kisses to his mouth. The third traced his fingers along England’s hips. England moaned happily and writhed against the sheets.

He couldn’t decide if he wanted it slow and sweet, with gentle caresses and lingering touches that lasted for hours, building him to an amazing crescendo of pleasure. Or if he wanted it rough and hard, leaving him a mindless, quivering mess in the sheets. Maybe both. Yeah, both sounded good.

England gasped as he felt a soft kiss on his cock. He lifted up his head and was surprised to see the United States between his legs. England grinned as the other nation licked his cock like a lollipop. “Hungry?” he asked.

“I’m thinking an England sandwich sounds good,” Al replied.

“One sec!” The United States slipped a cock ring around the base of England’s shaft and then brought him to full mast with a few good jerks. He gave England a sly smile. “Gotta make sure you last, old man.”

England scoffed. “Please, I’ve been fucking since before you were discovered.”

“Rock, paper, scissors!” America called. While England watched in confusion, each one revealed their choice at the count of three. The results apparently meant something to them, because all three shifted positions. America crawled to the end of the bed and stuck his barenaked ass in the air. Al pulled England to his feet and the U.S. handed him the bottle of lube.

“Gentleman first,” Al purred.

Tingling with anticipation, England rubbed the lube in his hands until it was warm and then quickly coated his fingers. He easily slipped the first lubricated finger past America’s sphincter and was surprised to find his lover already loose and ready. “Did you three… ah!” he gasped as Al’s finger circled his own entrance.

“We got bored while we were waiting,” the U.S. explained, not sounding at all ashamed about being a doppelbanger.

“Mmm,” England mumbled to himself, happily daydreaming about the expanse of firm muscle and delicious tanned skin of three Americas fucking each other senseless with their incredible strength. His cock throbbed and begged for attention while he imagined the Americas kissing each other and running their hands through sweaty blond hair and orgasming together. “Nnngh.”

“We filmed it for you,” Al whispered into England’s ear as he added another finger. It took all of England’s strength not to cum just from the thought. He quivered as Al added the final finger and his knees nearly buckled. The cowboy wrapped an arm around him and held him upright as his strength returned. “Ready?”

“Yes…” Panting breathlessly with desire, England pressed his cock into America’s ass. With the ring making him rock-hard and expanding his girth, even America’s stretched walls felt wonderfully tight. Moments later, he curled his fingers into America’s hips as the cowboy began to move, his cock filling England completely. The pleasant strain on both ends made him groan with desire. Oh god, both _was_ good. His cock begged for release as his prostrate demanded more attention. They began to rock back and forth rhythmically, like a speedboat crashing through the waves, and England cried out in pleasure with each thrust. “More, more!” he demanded.

Moments later, music began to play. “One, two, three…” the CD player blared as the U.S. grinned at them like the cheeky sod that he was. “Not only you and me. Got 180 degrees and I'm caught inbetween.”

Al gave it good and hard, making low noises in the back of his throat that would have been enough to drive England wild on their own, even without the thick cock buried deep into his ass. In front of him, America’s gasps and moans added to the growing cacophony, a musical harmony of want, need, and desire. Still grinning, the U.S. came over, tilted England’s head to the side, and planted a passionate kiss on his lips.

Even the ridiculous Spears song playing in the background of their loud lovemaking wasn’t enough to stop England from reaching the heights of purest pleasure. He grunted and his vision went white. The ring made him ejaculate slowly, helping him ride the waves of pleasure as his cock stayed hard.

Beneath him, America’s knees buckled and he fell forward onto the bed. Completely satiated, England followed a moment later and Al tumbled on top of him, landing in a heap of sweaty limbs. They all took a moment to catch their breath.

“Is that all, old man?” the U.S. teased.

“Please, I could outlast you in bed any day,” England replied with a laugh as he sat up. He leaned forward and gave the teen’s cock a good lick. When America was being annoying, nothing shut him up faster than a warm mouth on his dick.

“Yeah… but I wasn’t… thinking about… the bed,” the U.S. said, struggling to reply as all of his blood rushed to his other head.

When England pulled back to ask what they had planned next, he found himself scooped up into America’s arms and just as quickly laid down on top of the nearby desk. His head dangled off one end and his legs off the other. It wasn’t particularly comfortable, but thoughts of comfort quickly fled his mind as Al began to suck his penis.

“Yes, god yes!” England moaned and arched upward as the other two took their positions on each end of the desk. The small part of his brain still capable of thought quickly realized what the two planned to do. The U.S. gently lifted England’s flexible legs over his shoulders and slowly penetrated England’s tight ass with a well-lubricated cock. On the other end, America slipped his cock into England’s mouth and playfully thrust back and forth. They moved to the beat, ramming him on both ends as his blood grew hot with delirious desire.

By then, all of England’s complaints about his uncomfortable position were long forgotten. Mindlessly lost in the thrusting pleasure, he barely noticed the press of hard wood against his back. It was nothing compared to the pure bliss of the “wood” hitting his prostrate and the hard cock filling his mouth.

England tightened his fingers in Al’s hair in warning. He slammed his head back against the desk and arched his hips upward. England came hard and fast, an intense wave of pleasure flooding his body as he filled Al’s mouth.

“England!” the U.S. gasped, jolting and filling England with hot cum. America pulled back moments later, though England could feel a few drops of cum spray into his hair. He was too softened and debauched to care.

In the warm afterglow of sex, England relaxed onto the desk. He began to drift away on a blissful cloud, feeling the cowboy’s strong arms lift him off the cum-stained furniture. England let his head roll against Al’s firm chest.

“Ready for one more ride?” the cowboy asked as he lowered England back onto the bed.

England smiled as he melted into the silky sheets. “I think _someone_ has been waiting to make a joke about a midnight ride all night,” he teased.

“Can you blame me? I’ve got a hell of a long fellow,” the U.S. replied, smirking as he plopped down next to England on the bed.

America curled up on England’s other side, like a large contented cat. England usually thought of America as more of a dog person, but at the moment he was pretty sure that America was purring. He reached over and stroked the top of America’s head, enjoying the light squeal as his hand brushed past Nantucket. He smiled to himself. No wonder America wrote all of his dirty limericks about a man from Nantucket.

Al was the last one into bed. He grinned seductively as he crawled up from the foot of the bed, showing off his muscular arms and sculpted thighs. The cowboy fingered himself, giving England a glorious view of his flushed cheeks and fluttering eyelashes. He could happily listen to those soft moans all night.

Spreading the pleasure, England reached out with one hand on each side to grab the U.S. and America by their hardening cocks. He jerked in time to Al’s moans, enjoying the sexy breathless pants that surrounded him on all sides.

When he was ready, Al straddled England’s hips and reached down to release the cock ring. Moments later, he lowered himself onto England’s cock in one fluid motion.

“Nnngh, Al!” England cried. His grip tightened in pleasure as the cowboy rode him rough and hard, fucking himself on England’s cock with reckless abandon. England barely noticed as cum coated his hands on both sides. He let go and gave into his wildest thoughts as the world narrowed to warmth and sweat and the joy of two lovers coming together. After so many rounds of wild, hot sex, England couldn’t have stopped himself even if he wanted to. This time there was nothing holding him back as the white-hot release sent fire rushing through his veins. He orgasmed with a scream of pure pleasure.

Al leaned forward to give England a kiss on the lips as a hot sticky mess covered England’s lithe chest. He closed his eyes, content to lie back and catch his breath while Al crawled off him and left to fetch a cloth.

Even the sound of knocking at the door barely penetrated England’s thoughts in his blissed-out state. “Engwand? Can I sweep wif you?” a young voice asked, rousing England like a splash of cold water.

“Guess the little fella wants to join the party,” Al teased as he wiped the cum off of England’s chest.

“Everyone, get some clothes on!” England cried in a panic. He tumbled out of bed and grabbed the nearest clothes—Al’s too big jeans and America’s oversized jacket—and set a new world record for speed dressing. Feeling moderately covered, he opened the bedroom door just a crack. “What’s wrong, dearest?”

“I heard a monster,” Freddie said as he bit his lip. Despite the colony’s fears, he yawned and looked up at England with sleepy eyes.

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you,” England promised as he lifted the child into his arms and carried him back to the guest bedroom. The boy was already asleep by the time he laid him under the sheets. England crawled in next to him and wrapped the youngest America in his arms. Not too long later, he heard three sets of footsteps as the others slipped into the room. Peeking open his eyes, he was relieved to see that all of them had found some nightclothes. It was awkward enough dealing with the way his feelings for America had changed over time without also having to explain to Freddie why his older selves were lying naked in bed with England.

It was a tight squeeze, but somehow they all found room. “Sweet dreams, babe,” America whispered from his right.

“Good night, darling,” Al murmured from his left.

“I love you,” the U.S. added hesitantly.

England sighed contentedly as the warm bodies snuggled up against him and arms reached for him on all sides. “I love you, too. All of you,” he whispered.


End file.
